A Rendição do Conde
by Dama 9
Summary: one-short Cont.do animê. Ele prometeu ser um cavalheiro, prometeu espera-la custe o q custar. Entretanto, o q ele poderia fazer, quando certos sentimentos tornam-se, mais do q se pode suportar? Lydia e Edgar


**Domo pessoal**

**Estou aqui pra apresentar a vocês, minha primeira fic de Hakushaku to Yosei, sei que prometi atualizar as outras antes de lançar uma história nova, mas o q posso fazer? Foi mais forte do que eu rsrsrs.**

**Enfim, espero sinceramente que gostem.**

**Um forte abraço**

**Dama 9**

* * *

**HAKUSHAKU TO YOSEI**

**A RENDIÇÃO DO CONDE**

**BY DAMA 9**

**

* * *

****Nota: Os personagens de Hakushaku to Yosei não me pertencem.**

**Este é um projeto de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.**

**

* * *

****Importante!**

**Dama 9 e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**Boa Leitura!**

**

* * *

**

**ABERTURA**

**_Vivendo em sua mutável rotina _**

**_O mesmo jeito, sempre _**

**_Sempre procurando por algo diferente... _**

**_Entendo seu receio_**

**_Vamos seguir em frente, sem medo... _**

**_... Para a fronteira entre o presente e o futuro. _**

**_Há algo para acreditar, bem aqui e agora _**

**_E isso se torna a força para seguir em frente... _**

**_Não é verdade?_**

**_Transformando seus sonhos em musica... _**

**_Para o mundo sempre a se expandir_**

**_Ah, sim... _**

**_Os brilhantes olhos que fitaram o futuro... _**

**_Tudo o que vem é importante _**

**_Não é verdade?_**

**_Certamente se você encontrar algo _**

**_Seus futuros serão conectados_**

**_Ah, sim..._**

**_Ótima sensação..._**

**_

* * *

_****.::Capitulo Único::.**

**_Sozinha, o caminho você escolhe_**

_**Uma impaciente estrada, não tem volta**_

_**Um dia você encontrara sua luz novamente**_

_**Você não sabe?**_

_**Não se vá, seja forte...**_

De um ponto afastado e silencioso do jardim, observava Paul trabalhar alegremente em seu mais novo projeto. Fazia bastante tempo que não o via tão contente assim, desde a morte da Banshee ele parecia ter se afundado num mar de tristeza e solidão.

Quando o reencontrara em Londres, vira um Paul lutador, um artista nato, que pintava quadros emocionantes e maravilhosos, tentando construir uma fama para si mesmo, longe da sombra do sucesso do pai.

Aquele Paul, que embora se mostrasse covarde, lutara contra os espectros da corte de Unlysse para salvar a vida de Banshee e impedir que a profecia de Lady Gladys caísse em mãos erradas.

Mas após a morte da Banshee, ele parecia um espectro daquilo que fora um dia, por isso decidira incentivá-lo a continuar as seções de desenho, que haviam sido interrompidas. E como todas as idéias que tinha, aquela também havia dado certo, mesmo que não gostasse muito de admitir que aparentemente o tiro saíra pela culatra; ele pensou levemente enciumado ao ver a jovem responder com um sorriso algo que Paul falara.

A possibilidade de uma guerra acontecer ainda os perturbava, mas nada podia fazer quando a isso. A Scarlet Moon estava monitorando todos os passos de Ulisses e iriam lhe informar caso o _Príncipe_ chegasse a Londres.

Poderia ser um blefe de Ulisses, mas enquanto não confirmava isso, não deixaria de viver, tampouco de observar sua linda noiva de cabelos cor-de-caramelo, sentava em meio aquele jardim florido como a rainha das fadas.

Mesmo Lydia concordado em trabalhar efetivamente consigo na luta para acabar com a tirania do _Príncipe_, mal se viam, mesmo com ela passando a maior parte do tempo na mansão.

**_Siga seu coração_**

_**Permita que seu amor te conduza para longe da escuridão.**_

_**Volte para o lugar que você conhece**_

_**Eu acredito**_

_**Eu acredito em você...**_

Eram raras às vezes que ficavam juntos, ela sempre conseguia uma desculpa para se afastar, ou por colocar alguém entre eles. Impedindo até mesmo que ficassem ínfimos segundos, a sós.

Suspirou pesadamente vendo-a afastar alguns fios caramelo que caiam sobre seus olhos. Serrou os punhos, tentando conter o impulso de ir até lá, ajudá-la e com isso, sentir em seus dedos, a suavidade de sua pele, o calor de seus lábios e a essência inebriante de lavanda emanada pelas madeixas lisas.

Lydia era o raio de sol que espantava as nuvens negras que povoavam sua vida. Ela era forte, leal, esforçada e linda.

Embora não concordasse com suas mentiras, ela lhe ajudara a recuperar a espada e a herança de sua família, para depois, continuar a seu lado, mesmo sabendo que não era capaz de ver as fadas.

**_Siga seus sonhos_**

_**Seja você mesma, um anjo de bondade**_

_**Não tem nada que você não possa fazer**_

_**Eu acredito**_

_**Eu acredito em você...**_

Sorriu ao lembrar-se da surpresa que estampara-se na face da jovem, num dia que a ajudara a espalhar biscoitos de chocolate pela mansão, para ajudar um grupo de _browiens _perdidos a encontrarem o caminho para o jardim.

Obviamente Lydia achou que era apenas mais um ardil para lhe roubar o tão desejado beijo, mas havia prometido se comportar e por isso, forçara-se a ser um cavalheiro em tempo integral, honrando a segunda chance que ela lhe dera. Por tanto, apenas ajudara com os biscoitos. Não foram necessárias palavras para que Lydia entendesse isso.

Depois de tudo que passaram, agora era capaz de enxergar as fadas e até mesmo _browiens_, não apenas ouvir suas vozes.

**_Tudo sozinha, você tem que ir por si própria_**

_**Coração aberto para o universo**_

_**Continue sua busca, sem olhar para trás**_

_**Não espere que o dia amanheça...**_

Entretanto, ela ainda não era capaz de confiar plenamente em si. Se não tivesse sido tão idiota, por se culpar pela morte de Hermine, que no fim, mostrara-se bastante viva, talvez não tivesse magoado tanto Lydia. Mas não era culpa de Hermine se ele era um idiota; ele concluiu com desgosto.

Não podia dizer que tudo que fizera até agora junto com Lydia, seria uma amostra concreta de seus sentimentos, porque eles sempre foram erroneamente interpretados. No começou pensou que houvesse sido Kelpie a magoá-la e deixá-la tão armada contra si.

Não era um santo, mas jamais brincaria com os sentimentos dela. Entretanto, Lydia acreditava que para si, aquele era apenas mais um jogo, onde sua rendição, seria o premio final.

-Maldição; ele praguejou entre dentes.

-Edgar-sama;

-O que deseja, Raven? –Edgar indagou quando o rapaz se aproximou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-A cozinheira quer saber se já pode servir o almoço?

-Pode avisá-la que sim; ele respondeu, esperando-o ir, mas Raven ainda permaneceu parado a seu lado. –Algo mais? –Edgar perguntou, arqueando levemente a sobrancelha.

-Não, nada não; Raven respondeu depois de hesitar um pouco, como uma respeitosa reverencia, se afastou. Deixando Edgar sozinho.

**_Sou sua estrela_**

_**Vá para onde seus sonhos o levam**_

_**Um dia você os alcançara**_

_**Se acreditar...**_

Deixou o abrigo do jardim para ir até onde sua bela fada de orbes esmeraldas descansava a sombra de uma árvore.

-Edgar; Lydia falou corando levemente assim que o viu se aproximar.

-Vim avisar que o almoço já será servido; ele falou lançando um olhar de aviso a Paul, para que encerrasse a seção.

-Já estamos acabando por hoje mesmo; Paul falou com um sorriso envergonhado. –Não me canso de pintar Lydia-san, ela é muito expressiva; ele elogiou, começando a guardas os materiais.

-Não duvido; Edgar murmurou antes de voltar-se para a jovem e estender-lhe a mão, para lhe ajudar.

Como sempre, quando se aproximava de mais, Lydia ficava tensa. Tencionou o maxilar nervosamente, esperando pela recusa dela, mas sentiu a delicada mão tocar a sua.

-Obrigada; ela sussurrou com um sorriso hesitante.

Piscou confuso ante a mudança repentina.

-Continuamos amanhã, Paul? –ela indagou.

-Acredito que não será possível; Edgar cortou.

-Porque? –a jovem perguntou, voltando-se para ele com os orbes estreitos.

-Bem, eu... Vou indo na frente então; Paul falou, saindo rapidamente, embora nenhum dos dois tivesse notado isso.

_**Sou a luz,**_

_**Não deixe passar a chama que você tem**_

_**Lembre-se do fundo do seu coração**_

_**Que eu acredito em você...**_

-Porque achei que você fosse querer tirar o dia de folga para ficar com seu pai; Edgar respondeu antecipando a enxurrada de reclamações.

Lydia era independente e voluntariosa, tão diferente das mulheres que já haviam passado por sua vida, que até a mínima demonstração de preocupação com ela, eram interpretadas como manipulação.

Ela não permitia que se aproximasse mais do que o necessário e era evidente o desagrado que sentia, por ter tomado uma decisão em seu nome; ele observou.

-A menos que você prefira ficar com Paul? –ele indagou sem esconder seu desagrado pela sugestão.

-Pensei que quisesse terminar logo com o quadro. Acho que não preciso lembrá-lo do porque e que foi você quem sugeriu as seções; ela rebateu, colocando as mãos na cintura, na defensiva.

-Não sabe como me arrependo; Edgar resmungou passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

**_Um dia te encontrei_**

_**Um dia você me encontrara também**_

_**E quando eu te abraçar apertado**_

_**Eu saberei que é verdade**_

-Edgar; ela murmurou com voz tremula.

-Você... Não faz idéia; ele começou, respirando fundo, sem saber ao certo como continuar. –Você não faz idéia do quanto me arrependo;

-Não precisamos continuar com isso então; Lydia respondeu dando-lhe as costas para esconder a dor que marcavam os orbes verdes.

Durante todo o tempo que haviam convivido juntos, nunca conseguira entender Edgar. Ao mesmo tempo em que, ele era um cavaleiro doce e gentil, quase beirando a hipocrisia, podia se tornar imediatamente frio e distante, igualmente cruel.

A idéia de que nada mais era do que um troféu para ele, lhe feria a alma. Quando Kelpie lhe pedira em casamento, sempre soube que o duende queria uma _Fairy_ _Doctor_ particular.

Não a humana...

Não apenas Lydia Carlton...

Da mesma forma que aquele garoto em sua infância, ao perder aquela maldita aposta para os amigos. Aquilo não deveria machucar, mas não conseguia simplesmente jogar a cautela de lado, tampouco confiar completamente em Edgar.

Agora ele não precisava mais de uma _Fairy Doctor_, já que podia ver e conversar com as fadas; ela pensou afastando-se, mas estancou ao sentir as mãos dele pousarem em seus ombros.

Sentiu-as deslizarem por seus braços e um arrepio correu pelo meio de suas costas.

Puxou-a delicadamente para si, até que as costas de Lydia tocassem seu peito e ela não tivesse mais como fugir.

A fragrância de lavanda embriagava-lhe os sentidos e a única coisa que desejava naquele momento era abraçá-la. Enlaçou-a pela cintura, enquanto pousava o queixo em seu ombro.

-Você não entendeu... ; Edgar falou num sussurrou levemente enrouquecido, sentindo-a estremecer. -É uma tortura insuportável para mim; ele fez uma pausa. –Todos os dias vê-la sorrindo para o Paul, conversando e rindo com ele;

-Edgar!

-Xiiii, me deixe terminar; ele pediu. –Sei que prometi ser um cavalheiro, mas a cada dia isso fica mais difícil. Estou enlouquecendo Lydia... Pois até alguém que considero um grande amigo como Paul, tenho ganas de matá-lo cada vez que o vejo tocá-la, seja numa mexa de seus cabelos que o vento tirou da fita, ou suas mãos quentes e macias, recém despidas das luvas;

_**Siga seu coração**_

_**Permita que seu amor te conduza para longe da escuridão**_

_**Volte para o lugar que você conhece**_

_**Eu acredito em você...**_

Prendeu a respiração, sentindo os braços estreitarem-se em sua cintura, provocando-lhe um frêmito involuntário.

-Por favor Lydia; Edgar continuou em tom de aflição, fazendo-a virar-se de frente para si, sem escapar do abrigo de seus braços. –Acabe com esse suplicio ou me mate de uma vez; ele pediu, segurando-lhe uma das mãos, levando-a ao coração.

**_Siga seus sonhos_**

_**Siga você mesma**_

_**Um anjo de bondade**_

_**Não tem nada que você não possa fazer**_

_**Eu acredito em você...**_

Fitou a mão que segurava a sua, sentindo a cadencia agitada do coração dele. Um brilho cintilante ofuscou-lhe a visão por um segundo, quando notou a pedra da lua brilhar em seu dedo.

-"(...) Dê-me uma lua que se torne cheia e crescente. (...)";

Foram as palavras que dissera a Edgar uma vez, ao lhe contar sobre o feitiço da lua, que usara para se livrar das investidas de Kelpie e evidentemente se lamentara por ele, não funcionar com Edgar também, já que estava fasta das manipulações e futilidades dele.

Entretanto, naquela época sabia que não seria capaz de resistir a ele como fora naquela noite, antes do confronto com Ulisses; ela lembrou-se corando intensamente.

-Lydia; a voz de Edgar tirou-lhe de seus pensamentos.

Ergueu a cabeça, deparando-se com os orbes violetas sobre si. Cansados, como se não suportassem mais as batalhas que vinha travando.

Era como um cavaleiro solitário, cansado de matar dragões e enfrentar bruxas malvadas.

Não era um príncipe encantado, cheio de floreios e perfeições.

Era apenas...

-_Edgar_; ela sussurrou, tocando-lhe a face delicadamente com a mão livre.

Sentiu um calor aquecer sua pele sob o toque dela. Os orbes verdes cintilaram como estrelas.

Ansiava por beijá-la, tocá-la para saber se era real, ou se a delicada fada em seus braços pertencia apenas a um dos muitos sonhos que tinha, desde que ela entrara em sua vida e a salvara da escuridão em que pairava.

Pedia sincero perdão pela promessa que fora incapaz de cumprir. Baixou a cabeça, sentindo a respiração tornar-se descompassada, enquanto a mão delicada apoiava-se em seu ombro.

-Minha fada; ele sussurrou, roçando-lhe os lábios levemente.

Estreitou os braços em torno da cintura delicada, atraindo-a para o calor de seu corpo e quando por fim seus lábios se encontraram, foi como se o tempo houvesse parado.

Atordoada, agarrou-lhe as lapelas da casaca, temendo não conseguir manter-se em pé.

Uma enxurrada de emoções ameaçava arrastá-los para o meio do olho de um furacão.

Enlaçou-lhe pelo pescoço, aconchegando-se em seus braços, declarando sua rendição.

Se fosse sincera consigo mesma, admitiria o quanto ansiava por sentir o calor de seus lábios... Seu gosto. Sentia como se o peso do mundo houvesse sido tirado de seus ombros naquele instante.

Afastou-se relutantemente, observando os orbes verdes abrirem-se hesitantes e nublados.

-Obrigado Lydia; ele sussurrou, deixando-se cair sobre os próprios joelhos, abraçando-a pela cintura, descansando a cabeça em seu ventre.

-Pelo que? - ela sussurrou, acariciando-lhe os cabelos dourados que caiam sobre seus ombros.

-Por acreditar em mim; o conde falou e com surpresa, viu-a ajoelhar-se a sua frente para em seguida, lançar-se em seus braços, fazendo com que ambos caíssem e rolassem pela grama.

**_Siga seu coração_**

_**Permita que seu amor te conduza para longe da escuridão**_

_**Volte para o lugar que você conhece**_

_**Eu acredito em você...**_

Abraçou o corpo delicado, enquanto tentava afastar algumas mechas de cabelo caramelo que cobriam-lhe os olhos.

-Eu... ; ela começou, mas estancou quando ele tocou-lhe os lábios com as pontas dos dedos, silenciando-a delicadamente.

-Para mim é suficiente... Por enquanto; ele completou num sussurro.

Não iria exigir que ela lhe amasse da mesma forma que a amava, sabia que Lydia ainda não se sentia pronta para entregar seu coração dessa forma, acreditava que com o tempo ela pudesse permitir que se aproximasse, não iria deixar de lutar por ela, tampouco permitir que ela deixasse sua vida.

Ela era sua fada, sua rainha das fadas; como dissera certa vez a ela, quando recebera o quadro de Tytania, que coincidentemente se parecia com ela.

A amava mais do que tudo e iria respeitar o tempo que ela precisava. Depois daqueles dias tensos e complicados, tê-la entre os braços era mais do que podia desejar.

A partir de agora, daria um passo de cada vez, até que enfim, chegasse o momento que ela dissesse "sim" e aceitasse ser sua esposa, não apenas a _Fairy Doctor_...

**-o-o-o-o-**

Sentiu os músculos do braço doerem, mas não parou de riscar a folha, até que um fino sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, expressando a mais pura satisfação.

-Bastante curioso; a voz de Niko soou a seu lado.

O gato-fada ronronou, sentando-se sob as patas traseiras, enquanto Paul terminava o esboço que fizera em tempo recorde.

-Como vai chamar esse quadro? –Niko perguntou.

-A Rendição do Conde; o artista respondeu, erguendo o esboço na altura de seus olhos, onde retratava com perfeição o exato momento que Edgar rompera todas as barreiras para expor o que realmente sentia e Lydia acreditara...

... Que existia algo mais forte do que a vida e jamais seria rompido.

... Que mesmo com os medos que possuíam, ainda desejavam correr o risco de amar e realizar o que sonhavam.

... Que aquele não era o fim, mas apenas o começo de uma longa história.

_E no fim, é só isso que importa..._

**.::Fim::.**

**

* * *

****ENCERAMENTO**

_**Dentro da luz, pude ver levemente**_

_**Estreitei os olhos diante de seu brilho**_

_**Em frente aos meus olhos, o vento do amor**_

_**Se eu a tivesse em meus braços...**_

_**Sinto como se eu fosse me afogar**_

_**Se eu pudesse fazer um pedido...**_

_**Seria para andar contigo para sempre**_

_**Fiquei ao meu lado sob este céu cheio de mentiras**_

_**Minha fada...**_

**

* * *

****Inicio e Termino: 27 de julho de 09.**

**Betado em: 04 de agosto de 2009.**

Nota: música tema da fic: I Belive in You – Il Divo e Celine Dion.


End file.
